


His Sleeping Beauty

by artm1st



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comatose Isabella, F/M, post end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artm1st/pseuds/artm1st
Summary: Follows Ashton's POV as he hopes for Isabella's return.





	His Sleeping Beauty

"...then he went on still farther, and all was so still that he could hear every breath he drew. At last he came to the old tower and opened the door of the little room in which the princess was and there she lay, fast asleep on a couch by the window."

Ashton was running out of stories to tell Bella so he started reading her fairytales. Tonight is a continuation of the Sleeping Beauty.

_If only it were that easy..._ he thought.

"She looked so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off of her, so he stooped down and gave her a kiss."

He closed the book as his visiting hours was almost over. At first glance, Isabella seemed as if she was just sleeping. She looked so peaceful... so beautiful...

His hand found its way to her cheeks. He was in a trance and without really thinking of its implications, he kissed her.

A soft chuckle escaped from his lips. "As if that would wake her up. I am no prince." He took one last glance at Isabella and finally left.

\---

Ash came back the next day, still bringing the book with him and continued where he left off.

"But the moment he kissed her, she opened her eyes and awoke, smiled upon him and they went out together."

He paused and wondered if Bella would greet him the same way Sleeping Beauty did. He badly missed her warm smiles. Would that be too much to ask?

"Hey, Ash."

A voice distracted the detective from his reverie. He almost choked his words. "I-Isabella?"

"No nickname-calling this time? What's gotten into you?"

She was awake. She returned and that meant a lot to the detective. He pulled her into a hug. It was gentle, but desperate.

Isabella's body was sore all over but she still returned his embrace. "You finally woke up, Isabella."

As if in a flash, everything came back to her — how she was crossing the street but saw her, that ghost, and everything went black. Her embrace grew tighter, and she trembled. This didn't escape Ashton's notice.

"It's over now, Bella..." He said in a whisper, reassuring her. "Everything is okay. You're here, you're safe, and that's all that matters."

And for a while, they stayed within each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Ashbella and I was hesitant to start off from Isabella's Ending 3. I usually write fluff and avoid heavy themes so I hope you still liked this.


End file.
